Matt's plan
by Melloace
Summary: Matt loves Mello and plans to disguise himself as near but will disaster take hold? told in mat's point of view
1. Chapter 1

Prologe:

I swear I'd do anything to get close to Mello. Thats the kinda guy I am, but was it right for me to pretend to be Near?

It all started cause Mello was assigned a project with Near as a partner. I got jealous of Near and came up with a plan to spend more time with Mello. I went into Near's room and stole his cloths, then bleached my hair in the bathroom taking off my goggles of course. I put on his cloths after taking off mine, that was the easy part now, having to get contacts that look like his eyes would be the hard part.

I searched online for those that could pass for Near's eyes. I found a pair that would come out in three days. "This is too easy" I said to myself already planning of how to get there.

Mello was surly almost out of chocolate by now, but will be out in three days, if I offerd to get him the chocolate, he would pay me to buy more for him. There that is solved, Now the next problem would be, getting a wig that looks like my red hair so Mello wouldn't notice me having white hair, when we chilled out in our room.

I had finished some games so many times that I didn't want them anymore, so I had that excuse to go to the store and sell them to buy another. I looked at my list to see what game I would buy next.

Mortal combat was coming out and Mello would have loved it but it would be too expensive.

I looked at the next one. Tetras, that puzzle game would entertain both Near and me.

Zombies IV is out and I finished the one before that, both Mello and I enjoyed that game.

CarCrash Racers wouldn't be out till the thirtieth.

I collected five games; My Pokemon blue, my sonic adventure two, my power rangers Mighty Morphing game, my animainacs Waldo's World game, and my Zombies game. I erased all of my data off of the games and put them in their boxes ready to put them up for sale.

I called Rodger telling him that I was selling my games and to not come back for me.

He said nothing but I saw him nodding his head meaning he understood. Mello was playing soccar trying to forget his partner being Near. I called off to him and he waved. Near was playing with his only puzzle and didn't bother looking at me as I ran out the door with my hood up.


	2. Chapter 2

My Pokemon blue, my sonic adventure two, my power rangers Mighty Morphing game, my animainacs Waldo's World game, and my Zombies game, I sold them all for ten Eros each.

The costume shop wasn't far from my small set up shop that I use. I went to there asking if they had a wig to match my hair only in red. They nodded and I payed them twenty Eros for the wig and went to the shop next to my pathetic little shop.

I told them I wanted Zombies IV and he got it for me. It started to rain and business was done so I called for a taxi from one of gamer friends. Sparky was the one who answered.

She had short ,bright pink hair in a pixie cut. She never had her hair any color but bright pink hair. Her specialty was racing, no one could beet her in a racing game and her out fit showed it. She had on a white jump suit, that reminded me of a White Zero Samas suit.

She drove up in her black sports car rolling down the car window and asking me if I was all set.

I told her that I was and got in the car. She rolled down the road asking me about my white hair. I told her what it was for and she laughed.

"Going on a date with Killer eh Sonic" Sonic was my nick name cause in fighting games I was fast and Sonic was my first game I ever played. Mello was known as Killer cause in killing games he was deadly, no one beet him in Halo, no one even had a prayer. Zombie one, two and three he beet every one of them in one go. In the game Shadow the Hedgehog, Mello was merciless too.

"So, where's Sword and Puzzle?" I asked surprised to find the twins gone

"They went to get the milk" she replied.

Puzzle looks like Near only more famine and her specialty were puzzle games. She had a crush on Near as long as I can remember. Sword her brother, his specialty was fantasy quest games aka Role playing games with quests. He looked more like Mythos off of Princess Tutu and spoke emotionlessly, had a crush on Sparky.

She drove me to the orphange and we said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was leaving, I heard her car leave the drive way. Smiling to myself I put on my wig and opened the door. Mello came out and helped me get around Near's toys. This was a feat only Mello could do with his dexterity. I went over Near almost hopping.

We both went up the stairs, down the hall and to the right. The third door was our room. L and Near's room were those two doors before ours. I opened our door and put the new game on the end table. Mello and I called it the game table because, I used to put all of my games on that table until, Mello grew tired of it, and made me a small shelf for all those games I had. He also put his games on there especially the Double O Seven seires. He was always playing Double O Seven on the weekends. I just put the new Zombies game out on the table so we could play it.

Mello accepted my invitation to playing the game. He needed to vent, and big time. He vented by killing things or other destructive habits, except for dancing, he vented out sometimes by dancing. He killed the zombies, no not kill, mutilated them. His one shot Kos were legendary but his tactics were also fatal. I was glad I was on his side. He coverd me while I reloaded my amo. He loved blowing up or collapsing the pillars on the zombies. I usaly didn't go that far.

He used any kind of weapon. From knives, to throwing daggers, to bombs, to any gun imaginable he used them on the zombies. I usually stuck to a good old shot gun or a semi automatic or an automatic.

A zombie got my leg and I swore out loud. Mello took the six shot and shot the zombie's arm off my leg. I finished the job while Mello was reloading."Zombie terminated" I said with a big grin. He just smiled at me and we finished the room. "We plan on looting the house at the end right?" I asked Mello. He gave me a well duh face. I laughed at my question and the response I got. A zombie got me again.

"Holy shit!" I swore out loud as I tried shooting the thing off. It was a leach life, oh how I hated leach lives. Mello buzzed it to get it off me, so I could kill it. I killed it in one shot with my shot gun, before taking out my life kit. I used one of the potions and my life bar was totaly restored. "So they got tazer guns now?" I asked Mello trying to figure out how he got that. He nodded and I asked where it was.

"They're in the lab we were in. There's also some fire bombs,flame throwers and a few lazer guns." he replied. I smiled knowing I would get them all when we looted the room. We came into the bedroom when we saw an inappropriate scene. The story line went on, as the game did convos with them. "Well this one has better grafix but the storyline is the same just a different family and a bigger house." I said.

We finished the house but before we went to the grave yard or the sewers, we looted the house. Mello went for armor I went for anything but the armor Mello called for. I got the tazer gun, some fire bombs and a few lazers that mello left behind . Mello got a camo suit and Swed boots. He dropped his old armor and put on the camo suit. He also dropped his boots and equipped his swedes.

We left the lab and looted the library there were so many books, we couldn't steal them all. I particularly liked the phone one.

The phone was another useful feature on this game. Mello and I mostly used the phone for laughs but the raidos we had we could use.

Their main purpose was to call for back up or to use clues to solve the puzzles, but Mello and I used them for jokes and kicks.

I called the pizza guy and he fell for the prank. My personal fave was the whore. She would wake up and slams you on the phone.

"Bitch please" both Mello and I said after she hung up,slamming the phone on the hook. Mello had gotten the books that were romance novels and secret codes.

We both left the Library and went to the dungeons. Mello and I found gold and amo as well as old scale armor. Mello and I smashed the mirrors. Who cares about bad luck when the treasure behind it was huge. I opened the coffins and to my horror one had a trap.

I was running doging the spikes it threw at me. After the minute was up, the trap was out of amo and Mello picked up some of the spikes. I looted the coffin and found an Amulet of Scarab Mello had the amulet of the cat which basicly was for speed and agility as well stelth. Mine was The lucky necklace. Since my luck was sucking badly, the necklace had to go. I sold the necklace using my raidio and equipted myself with the amulet. My defence and life went up in the stats.


End file.
